Susurros de la lluvia
by Dixie Ulquiorra
Summary: Juvia Loxar ha tenido una vida dificil al no ser aceptada y ser victima del acoso en su escuela, su musica y su blog ha sido su unico escape, un dia se empieza a interesar en un chico pero su baja autoestima no le permite hablarle, hasta que un acontecimiento haga que todo cambie, porque al ser tratada de esa manera, alguien tenia que hacer que cambiara.
1. Chapter 1

Gota 1: Introducción

Nos adentramos en un pueblo bastante habitado, donde el clima es frio, donde la lluvia es helada, los veranos son apenas cálido, las primaveras muy frescas, y el invierno, el hielo te eriza la piel. Un hermoso lago bastante grande rodeaba gran parte de este pueblo. A pesar de eso gozaban de buenos recursos tantos para subsistir como tecnológicos. En este pueblo se encuentran dos escuelas, una escuela para los más pequeños y el aprendizaje de la enseñanza básica, así como, una preparatoria para que los más jóvenes puedan estudiar y luego mudarse a una universidad cercana, así era el ambiente de aquel lugar.

Preparatoria Brightman, si bien no era del todo buena, era la mejor opción para los más cercanos a esta institución. Puede que la seguridad dentro de la escuela no era la mejor pero los estudiantes tenían que lidiar con eso en mente. Se vivía mucho acoso estudiantil, a tal punto que los profesores ya no podían hacer nada, sin embargo, cuando eran asuntos muy graves, eran bien sancionados y los profesores al mando intervenían.

Era un día lluvioso y Juvia se preparaba para ir a la escuela, no era un lugar de su agrado pero tenía que hacerlo por el bien de su padre, el cual, trabajaba lejos y solo regresaba cuando disponía de unas cuantas semanas de vacaciones. Poco después de que la madre de Juvia Loxar muriera, su padre fue ascendido en su puesto de trabajo y obligado a trabajar en el exterior. La chica ya mencionada tenía unos 15 años, poco le faltaba para los 16 años, era delgada, de piel clara, ojos azules, bien proporcionada y su cabello era su más grande tesoro, uno de los poco que tenía. Amaba su cabello tanto como amaba escribir y perderse con iPod y la letra de aquellas canciones que pudiesen expresar todo lo que ella sentía.

Tomo su uniforme y se lo acomodo, su falda era un poco más larga que las demás chicas de la escuela, no le gustaba la idea de estar enseñando de más, no quería que hablaran mal de ella, bueno, no más de lo que ya lo hacían. Ha tenido unos años difíciles, no ha podido adaptarse a la nueva actitud moderna que tienen los adolescentes de hoy día. La trataban mal, incluso le hacían maldades, pero a veces es mejor ignorar esas cosas ya cuando te cansas de combatirlas, Juvia no se quería dejar derrumbar por las cosas que le decían, ella quería seguir adelante y que los pocos años que faltaban para salir fueran muy rápidas para luego irse a estudiar a una universidad lejos de esas personas que eran sus compañeros de escuela, sus compañeros de clase.

Salió de su casa, le gustaba mucho estar allí, era el único lugar donde no tenía que soportar a gente indeseada, amaba estar cerca del lago que quedaba saliendo de su casa, podía verlo por su ventana, tan solo tenía que caminar un poco y ya quedaba en la orilla, le gustaba ver el agua moverse tranquila, le gustaría ser como el agua, nadie la molesta, no recibe comentarios negativos, el agua tiene un estilo de vida tranquila, así como ella lo deseaba.

Empezó a caminar acomodándose su mochila, su cara se entristecía en cada paso que daba, esperaba no encontrarse con nadie en el camino ya que no quería recibir insultos tan temprano, estaba de buen humor y no quería perderlo tan rápidamente. Su escuela no quedaba tan lejos de su casa, con tan solo 15 minutos ya estaba allí, y a pesar de eso, nunca la han ido a molestar a su casa y eso era la mejor parte de todo, por eso amaba estar allí.

Llego y vio la entrada, había estudiantes llegando a esa especie de cárcel para jóvenes donde su mente se llenaba de conocimientos tanto malos como buenos. Suspiro. Camino para entrar y dirigirse a su salón de clases en el tercer piso, no estaba emocionada por ir así que, camino lento y despacio, deseando que la puerta del salón no llegara jamás. No podía hablar con su padre de su problema, él nunca la entendería, él siempre estaba ocupado, tanto, que hasta la había dejado sola en casa. Subió las escaleras cuidando de no caerse pues estaba algo despistada pensando en que todo lo malo de su vida algún día acabaría.

Llego y entro y sentó mientras era seguida por la mirada de los pocos que habían llegado.

-Que lastima- comento una chica de cabellos rubios –Ya pensaba que no vendrías hoy, la próxima vez llega a la misma hora, no me hagas ilusionarme- le dijo en tono burlón una chica llamada Lucy Heartfilia.

Juvia la miro y luego miro su escritorio, había una nota, la agarro y la desdoblo y leyó la palabra que estaba escrita en tinta roja.

_Desaparece_

Juvia arrugo el papel en sus manos y luego lo tiro por la ventana, haciendo que Lucy pusiera una cara de enojo por el acto realizado, pero eso no le importaba. Su buen humor había desaparecido y se sentó deseando que las clases empezaran de una buena vez para irse a su casa y tener tiempo para sí misma. Pues aunque no lo pareciera ella tenía unos momentos de felicidad en su casa, en frente de su computadora, cuando escribía sobre sus sentimientos, sus vivencias, lo que vivía en carne propia todo el mal que pasaba.

Susurros de la lluvia, ese era el nombre del blog que Juvia había creado como una manera de escape, como no tenía un amigo de confianza para comentar lo que le sucedía, decidió crearse una cuenta en una página para hacer blogs y así empezar a escribir sobre sus pensamientos, al principio todo era extraño, el diseño, sobre que escribiría y luego decidió que escribir sobre ella podría funcionar, poco a poco el blog empezó a tener visitas y con visitas llegaron seguidores y poco a poco sus seguidores empezaron a tener más curiosidad por sus escritos. En el día 15 donde ya Juvia tenía 8 publicaciones, donde los nombraba como Gota 1, Gota 2, y así en forma numérica, recibía comentarios de apoyo e incluso gente escribiendo sus propias frases, incluso halagos por lo bien que le salían sus escritos, entonces Juvia sonrió. Pensó que de esta manera podría llegar a ser más comprendida y tener una especia de punto de apoyo para su propio bienestar. Nadia sabía quién era el chico o la chica que escribía aquellas palabras, pero sin embargo le brindaban apoyo, entre otras cosas; si bien es cierto, recibía uno que otro comentario negativo pero como ya se había acostumbrado a aquello, no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

Susurros de la lluvia, era un blog bastante visitado regularmente y poseía un buen número de seguidores y comentarios, Juvia se sentía feliz por compartir su historia y que personas tuviesen eso en común con ella y podían tener una especia de apoyo mutuo. Habían pasado unos 4 meses ya desde que empezó a escribir e iba por buen camino.

-Hola Juvia- dijo un chico acercándose a ella –Aquí está mi parte del trabajo- se lo entrego y Juvia lo agarro –Levy no viene hoy porque está enferma pero mañana sin falta lo traerá- dijo Gajeel, uno de los pocos que hablaba con Juvia, por eso ella lo estimaba mucho.

-No te preocupes aún hay tiempo- dijo revisando las páginas que le había entregado el chico –Juvia espera que ella se recupere pronto- dijo tímidamente.

-Ella estará bien- le dijo –Es una mujer fuerte- dijo mirando por la ventana.

-Gajeel no exageres, solo es un resfriado- dijo la chica preocupada.

-Incluso por cosas pequeñas- suspiro – Me preocupo mucho por ella- le sonrió.

-Gajeel- lo llamo –si te ven mucho hablando conmigo luego te molestaran a ti- dijo nostálgica.

-No dejes que eso te incomode- luego recordó algo –Por ahora te dejo que debo terminar mi tarea de hoy- dijo dejándola sola.

Sonrió. Gajeel y Levy eran amables con ella, aun no sabía el motivo pero a pesar de que no le hablaban mucho ella se sentía a gusto con aquellos dos, los cuales, eran una feliz pareja, podría decirse que aquellos dos eran los únicos amigos que la chica poseía, y por eso los atesoraba demasiado.

Pronto el salón se llenó de estudiantes y entro el profesor para empezar a dar las clases del día correspondiente. Juvia podía escuchar murmuras entre sus compañeros, haciendo que se incomodara un poco, de seguro hablaban mal de ella o podría ser la próxima broma que iban a practicar en ella.

El día término rápido para la chica, sin embargo para los demás, se quejaban de lo lento que había sido el día. Los miro y luego se marchó para irse a su casa. Camino rápidamente por los pasillos, y bajo las escaleras, justo ya en los últimos escalones se detuvo cuando vio a ese chico de cabellos negros azulados y buena postura. Se fijó en el por unos momentos y luego siguió pasando a su lado y sin mirarlo se dirigió rápidamente a la salida para poder ya irse a su casa y alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Cuando ya estuvo lo suficientemente lejos de la escuela, se voltio, podía divisar el edificio a una distancia considerable, su corazón había se había acelerado un poco pero luego pensó que todo esto era una pérdida de tiempo, así que, sin más, se dirigió a su casa.

Se tumbó en su cama, estaba fría y suave, agarro su almohada y la abrazo, luego unas lágrimas empezaron a recorrer por sus mejillas. Tiro la almohada bruscamente y limpio sus lágrimas.

"Si no tuviera este hábito de hablar en tercera persona, para Juvia todo sería más fácil"

Se odiaba a sí misma en algunas ocasiones, pero tenía que aceptarse y amarse por lo que era, una chica diferente a las demás, así tenía que ser. Algún día la vida le sonreirá y será feliz, pero parece que ese día se estaba alejando más y más. Se levantó y agarro la almohada del piso y la puso en la cama, donde en un principio estaba. Se acomodó en frente de su computadora portátil y en unos pocos minutos se encontraba escribiendo una nueva entrada en su blog.

_Porque cuando todo se nubla, cuando la tormenta se avecina, entonces ese rayo de luz aparece. A veces puede ser difícil encontrarlo pero cuando uno busca, tiene la suerte de encontrarlo, pero a veces aparece cuando menos lo esperas y esa, amigos míos, es la mejor parte de lo que se llama vivir. Puede que con todo lo que he contado mi vida no parezca ser la mejor de todas pero encontrarse con eso que menos esperas, a pesar de estar cerca, es un imposible. No tener la facultad para lograr hacer algo que deseas, en ocasiones puede convertirse en una tortura; entonces yo me pregunto, ¿algún día tendré la facultad de hablarte? ¿Algún día seré capaz de saludarte? Me gustaría tener la satisfacción de saber que existo para ti, para mí. _

**N.A: HOLA que tal? Xd bueno al principio no estaba segura del todo sobre escribir una nueva historia pero en verdad quería hacerlo antes de que se fueran las ideas, no se díganme ustedes que opinan y si seguirán leyéndola ps no estoy segura si podre actualizar dos historias a la vez pero todo depende de sus reviews :d comentarios sugerencias opiniones ya saben que hacer :P Y BUENO me despido por ahora y me gusto escribir esto saben? Va a hacer una historia con bastante trama si es que ustedes quieran seguir leyendo y ya después are capítulos mas largos :D de seguro que si. No creo que demore mucho en actualizar, todo depende de los comentarios que reciba y si tienen preguntas o algo ps en este espacio les responderé a todas :D aunque sea para dar las gracias y bueno me despido xao xd **


	2. Chapter 2

Gota 2: Reina

El timbre de receso sonó en toda la escuela, para la gran mayoría era un gran alivio, para otros era un suceso normal, y para este chico, simplemente le daba igual, aunque a veces le gustaba poder tomar un poco de aire fresco, el día estaba bastante claro y en aquel pueblo, días así había que disfrutarlo bien.

-Que buen día hace hoy- se estiraba un chico caminando comentando el clima y lo aburrido que iba el día.

-Aun no puedo creer que pase el tiempo libre contigo- se quejó el chico, su amigo, Gray Fullbuster.

-Entonces busquemos a los del otro salón y hagamos algo- le propuso con una sonrisa y el solo lo siguió.

"Natsu, tu nunca cambias"

Natsu y Gray eran amigos desde siempre, aunque a veces peleaban y en ocasiones no se soportaban, cuando ocurría algo los dos siempre estaban juntos para afrontar cualquier situación.

-Y justo cuando venía la mejor parte se fue la luz- decía llorando Natsu con los demás compañeros.

-Creo que eso solo te pasa a ti- reía a carcajadas Gajeel.

Y ahí estaba otra vez, ese momento donde no podía incluirse del todo en la conversación por el hecho de no tener algo grandioso para contar, su vida era algo aburrida, no pasaba nada, no se metía en problemas, salvo si era con Natsu, no tenía novia, no tenía problemas con chicas, tenía una vida simple como cualquier otro, pero Natsu, él estaba loco, a él solo le pasaban ese tipo de cosas. Natsu y Gray formaban parte del salón B de cuarto año, mientras que Gajeel era del salón A. A pesar de estar en diferentes salones, tenían un par de materias juntos, como, educación física, arte, y química.

Juvia se encontraba muy apartada de todos, sentada junto a un árbol, donde nadie la molestaba, comía su almuerzo pacíficamente, las cosas últimamente estaban bastante calmadas, al menos por ahora. Observaba a aquel chico desde donde estaba, un ligero sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas y quito la mirada, tomo otro bocado de su almuerzo y se deprimió. A veces Levy la acompañaba, pero allá estaba en ese grupo de amigos junto a Gajeel riéndose con los demás, esos "demás" que tenían algo en contra de ella, especialmente el salón A, el salón horrible en el que le tocaba dar sus clases.

Miro hacia el cielo, estaba bastante despejado, la brisa movía su cabello y veía los pájaros a lo alto volar por los cielos, si ella tan solo fuese libre de todo ese mal, de toda esa mala energía, de lo horrible y tedioso que pueden llegar a ser sus compañeros.

-Con que allá esta la chica esa- comento uno de los compañeros.

-Siempre está sola, no le presten atención- dijo Lucy tratando de evitar el tema de la chica de cabellos azules.

-Aun no entiendo bien- la miro Gray -¿Qué pasa con ella?- hizo una pregunta para todos.

-No preguntes por cosas que no importan Gray- rio la chica –Hablemos de otra cosa- dijo Lucy tratando de cambiar el tema de la conversación.

Juvia nunca ha podido incluirse a ellos como una compañera, una amiga, o una compañía. La clase siguiente era educación física, le tocaba dar con el otro salón las próximas dos horas antes de irse a casa. Juvia se cambiaba el uniforme con la ropa adecuada en el vestidor de chicas, solo Levy hablaba con ella para hacerle compañía mientras las otras simplemente la ignoraban o no se percataban de su presencia.  
Se fueron todos al campo donde daban las clases, los mandaron a hacer una fila y el profesor los mando a dar 2 vueltas al campo trotando para empezar a calentar y hacer ejercicios más complejos. Juvia se puso de última y empezó a trotar con algo de torpeza. Cuando iba a empezar la segunda vuelta sintió que alguien corría detrás de ella pero no le dio importancia y siguió, pero sentía a la persona muy cerca y de repente, sus manos estaban en el piso y un ardor apareció en sus rodillas. Había caído al piso, cuando miro hacia arriba vio a Lucy.

-Hey Juvia ten más cuidado- dijo en tono burlón –Aunque te ves más bonita en el suelo lleno de tierra- se rio de su propio chiste y siguió corriendo junto a los demás alumnos de la clase.

El profesor noto que alguien había caído pero al parecer nadie vio nada y dedujo que se había caído sola, se acercó a ella a revisarla pero solo eran raspones en la rodilla, la chica dijo que no le dolía casi nada así que se lavaría y continuaría con las clases.

-¿Cómo se calló ella?- le pregunto Erza a Lucy.

-No lo sé pero por suerte pude quitarme para no tropezarme con un estorbo en el camino- dijo Lucy y Juvia pudo escucharla.

"Justo cuando Juvia creía que sería un día tranquilo ahora me pasa esto. No comprendo el motivo de porque Lucy odia tanto a Juvia. En mi mente no hay recuerdos donde le haga algo malo a Lucy, ella solo parece odiarme por solo saber que existo, pero no dejare que eso me afecte, el ardor en las rodillas está empezando a ser molesto pero le demostrare que no duele casi nada"

-No duele nada- dijo Juvia en un susurro.

Trataba de animarse a sí misma, que las heridas del exterior no son nada comparadas a las heridas del interior, ella tenía que ser fuerte, no podía quebrarse allí, a pesar de a veces sentirse frágil, no se dejaría derrumbar por algo como eso.  
La clase termino y fueron a cambiarse de ropa, Juvia se adelantó a todas y cuando ellas llegaron ya Juvia se ponía sus zapatos de escuela para irse, fue a recoger su mochila en el salón y salió primero que las demás. Cuando caminaba por los pasillos toco el timbre de salida y vio como los demás hablaban animadamente para irse a casa en grupos, mientras ella se iba sola, como siempre.

"Si Juvia va al parque con este clima, será mucho mejor que quedarme encerrada en casa, tal vez si me siento un rato podre despejar mi mente"

La chica se acomodó en una de las bancas de un parque cercano, podía ver unos niños jugando alegremente, gente caminando, parejas a lo lejos, las cosas normales que se ven en un parque, y ella, completamente sola. Miro sus rodillas enrojecidas donde aún salía un poco de sangre, ya no parecían raspones, sino más bien ligeros cortes, tal vez lo mejor que podría hacer es irse a casa y tratarse sus heridas, pero era agradable estar allí, sentada, viendo a personas desconocidas para ella.

Cerró sus ojos un momento, trataba de relajarse y alejar pensamientos negativos que la perturbaban. Llevaba unos segundos así hasta que los abrió cuando sintió un peso en la banca. Abrió sus ojos para ver qué era lo que al parecer, se había sentado junto a ella.

-Que día tan bonito para venir al parque a relajarse- comento la persona que se había sentado al lado de ella.

Juvia la miro, era una mujer de cabellos verdes, muy bonita, nunca antes la había visto.

-¿Que te paso en las rodillas?- dijo la mujer mirándola -Si no limpias bien tus heridas podrían infectarse y eso sería peor- le aconsejo la mujer amablemente.

-Juvia no debería hablar con desconocidos- dijo apartando la mirada.

-Entonces conozcámonos y ya no lo seriamos- le sonrió.

-Juvia no está segura- dijo alejándose un poco de ella.

-¿Que es esa forma de hablar?- pregunto la mujer.

-Cuando las personas empiezan a conocer a Juvia- suspiro -Muchas se alejan- dijo nostálgica.

La mujer rio.

-Pero que forma tan divertida de hablar, me agradas chica- expreso la mujer.

Era la primera vez que alguien se acercaba a hablarle a Juvia Loxar, y la sorpresa más grande fue que esa persona le dijo que le agradaba.

-Mi nombre es Reina- se señaló -¿Y el tuyo?-

-Juvia- dijo tímidamente.

-Debí suponerlo por el color de tu cabello- comento.

-Es extraño que alguien se acerque a hablarme- miro a Reina -Por lo regular soy considerada una persona extraña y pues pasan estas cosas- dijo señalando sus rodillas.

-Es triste que pasen estas cosas- suspiro -Creo entender lo que me estás diciendo- tomo su bolso y lo abrió, introdujo su mano buscando algo y cuando finalmente lo encontró lo saco y se lo extendió a la peli azul -Aun está saliendo un poco de sangre, límpiate con esto- dijo con un pañuelo en la mano.

La chica sonrió y acepto amablemente el pañuelo, limpio un poco sus rodillas quejándose, pero tenía que ser fuerte.

-Gracias señorita Reina- le agradeció.

-Chica no seas tan formal- le dijo -Realmente eres muy divertida- le sonrió.

-A Juvia le alegra que alguien piense así de ella- tomo el pañuelo y lo envolvió -Creo que debería limpiarlo antes de devolvértelo- dijo mirando que tenía pequeñas manchas de sangre.

-No te molestes- exclamo -Quédatelo, piensa que es un regalo que te va a ayudar- se levantó.

-Está bien lo cuidare- dijo levantándose también.

-Me gusta conversar contigo Juvia- metió la mano en uno de sus bolsillos de su chaqueta y saco su celular -Dame tu número así podremos hablar otra vez- dijo mientras iba a las opciones del celular para agregar a Juvia a sus contactos.

-Lo siento mucho señorita Reina pero Juvia no tiene celular- dijo apenada.

-¿Una chica de tu edad no tiene un celular?- pregunto indignada.

-Juvia no tiene amigos por lo que no lo necesita- dijo en tono triste.

-Pues ahora tendrás que comprarlo porque lo usaras para comunicarte conmigo- ordeno.

-Juvia tiene el dinero pero no estoy segura- agacho su cabeza.

-¿Qué te parece si el lunes nos encontramos aquí a esta misma hora y lo compramos juntas?- le propuso.

-No quiero incomodarla-

-Claro que no- dijo -Me agradas- guardo su celular.

La chica de cabellos verdes empezó a caminar alejándose de Juvia sin antes decir estas palabras:

-No me dejes esperando y trae el dinero que lo vamos a comprar- y se marchó.

Juvia veía como la desconocida se iba alejando y luego sonrió, era la primera vez que alguien se acercaba a hablarle, no parecía una mala persona, pero de todas maneras iba a tener cuidado. Aunque si fuese un hombre si se hubiese asustado mucho, pero la impresión que le dio fue que era una mujer muy agradable y alguien con quien conversar; se sorprendió mucho cuando dedujo que la mujer se había dado cuenta de su problema pero mejor se apresuró a llegar a casa para poder tratar sus heridas, ya no salía sangre pero el ardor era algo muy molesto.

Cuando termino de limpiarse y ponerse vendas para taparse los raspones, saco de su bolsillo de la falda de la escuela el pañuelo, era de color blanco con una R grabada en una de sus esquinas de color verde claro. Sonrió, ya no recordaba cuando era la última vez en que alguien le había dado algo, lo guardo para luego lavarlo y poder conversar un lindo recuerdo de un mal día.

**N.A: Hola les traigo buenas noticas xD empezaron mis vagaciones de 5 meses :D PERO COMO? Pues me canse de estar estudiando algo que no me gusta bla bla bla y me ire a estudiar diseño grafico 3 empezaria el otro año y ps debo estudiar para los exámenes de admisión etc etc. Ahora tendre mas tiempo para publicar mas seguido xD y bueno que les parecio el capi? Bueno antes de eso vamos respondiendo a sus hermosos reviews 3**

**Medaka-chan:** Bien hecho xDD bueno yo sere una buena escritora y no los torturare como lo haces tu? Nahh mentira sabes que te adoro a ti a tus hermosas historias.

**Rirukasabe/Caro/Musica/Galeidi/UchihaFullbuster/Po liFullbuster/Meigore/Sukime-chan:** Hola gracias por sus reviews aquí el capitulo tal vez no fue tan… pero espero pasen y lo lean :D.

**Cristina Swift/Sinnombreespecifico/Adara026:** en sus reviews mencionan que les gusta mucho como escribo, bueno no soy la mejor pero trato siempre de mejorar, gracias por su apoyo 3.

**Carolinavargaslillo:** a ver empezemos con tus preguntas hahaha**: ¿Qué pasara con Juvia? **Bueno creeme que ni yo misma lo se hahahah no se que pasara realmente con el fic pero a medida que voy escribiendo van llegando las ideas**. ¿Quién es el chico de cabellos negros azulados? **Pensé que seria obvio era Gray e.**e ¿Qué hara Juvia para ser reconocida en la escuela?** No creo que por ahí vaya el fic. Gracias por todo 333

**Gracias por sus favs y follows y ame la aceptación que tuvo la historia xD pero bueno ahora díganme:**

**Que les parece esto de meter a Reina en el fic? (por si unos no saben es un personaje en Rave, otro manga de Hiro Mashima, el creador de FT y la mejor pareja de anime (¿?)**

**Y el capi que les parecio? **

**Bueno ya hablo mucho xao .-. **


	3. Chapter 3

Gota 3: Laboratorio de Química

-Pero tampoco quiero un celular más grande que mi mano- se quejaba Juvia al ver el otro modelo que le mostraba Reina.

-Vamos Juvia, cualquiera de tu edad desearía comprar uno de estos- le mostraba otro de color blanco que incluso estaba más grande, parecía un cuaderno.

-Juvia quiere algo más sencillo- pidió la chica de cabellos azules.

-Está bien vámonos a otra tienda- dijo Reina saliendo de la tienda.

Caminaron unos metros más y llegaron a otra tienda. Reina decía que iba a ser la última tienda, que se tenía que decidir por uno en la tienda donde iban a entrar.

-¿Porque Juvia tiene que escoger algo tan complicado?- le pregunto Juvia a Reina -Después no lo sabré manejar y puede que se dañe- dijo algo frustrada.

-Bueno está bien buscaremos algo más sencillo- camino por la tienda viendo los celulares que estaban en exhibición.

Juvia camino por otro lado viendo modelos más económicos. Reina quería hacerle gastar una fortuna en un aparato que a lo mejor solo iba a usar con ella.

Un celular blanco, algo delgado, pantalla táctil y con funciones modernas llamo su atención, lo agarro y vio que tenía un agujero donde uno podía poner algún llaverito. Un vendedor se le acercó al ver a la chica mirando el celular.

-Vaya chica tienes suerte- se dirigió a Juvia -Este celular tiene descuento hoy- le sonrió.

-Vaya parece que al fin encontraste algo bueno- se acercó Reina por detrás del vendedor.

-Si me permite mirar el número del modelo para buscarle uno y traérselo- dijo amablemente el vendedor de la tienda.

-Este bonito- dijo Reina cuando vio el celular.

-Juvia lo llevara- dijo decidida la chica.

Juvia y Reina fueron a la caja a pagar por el nuevo y primer celular de la chica. Tuvieron que esperar un poco mientras Juvia llenaba la hoja del contrato de datos aunque la que tuvo que firmar fue Reina ya que Juvia aun no tenía la mayoría de edad para realizar contratos. Juvia le agradeció de muchas maneras por toda su ayuda. Salieron de la tienda algo cansadas, llevaban buen rato entrando y saliendo de las tiendas de celulares en el centro comercial, y vaya que habían muchas. Se sentaron en una cafetería para poder tomar algún refresco y ver cómo funcionaba el celular de la chica.

-A ver Juvia te enseñare- dijo Reina cogiendo la cajeta donde venía el aparato, la abrió y saco el celular con cuidado poniéndolo en la mesa donde estaban sentadas.

-Mira abrimos el celular, le colocamos la tarjeta y la batería- decía Reina mientras hacia lo que decía. Juvia la miraba atentamente.

-Si mantienes apretado este botón el celular se enciende- le explicaba la mujer.

Juvia agarro el manual de instrucciones que venía en la caja y empezó a leerlo mientras Reina se encargaba de hacer que su celular prendiera y funcionara correctamente.

-Ya está- dijo -Tómalo- se lo paso a Juvia y la chica fascinada lo agarro.

-Juvia no sabe cómo usarlo- dijo rendida.

-Dámelo- le dijo Reina y Juvia obedeció.

-Mira aquí están los contactos, voy a agregarme, bueno ya está, aquí es la tienda donde bajas aplicaciones, ya puse a descargar el de mensajería gratis para que podamos mandarnos mensajes, todo el mundo lo usa así que puedes hablar con todos y gratis- decía Reina -Aquí realizas las llamadas, las configuraciones del teléfono- continuo explicando -Pero mejor te lees el manual porque tu cara parece expresar algo de confusión- rio al ver las expresiones de Juvia.

-Por favor no se reía de Juvia- dijo algo dudosa.

-Lo siento, realmente eres muy graciosa chica- le dijo -Bueno creo que hemos tomado toda la tarde en esto- guardo el celular en la caja y todas las cosas que habían sacado de ella.

-Cuídalo Juvia, espero que podamos hablar ahora en la noche- dijo levantándose -Debes irte a casa, de seguro tienes tareas- dijo viendo como la chica asentía por lo que decía.

Se despidieron y Juvia feliz y animada se fue a su casa. Se preparó la cena y empezó a hacer sus deberes, luego se levantó y decidió que debía cargar su nuevo celular. Lo dejo conectado y regreso a hacer lo suyo. Ya eran casi las 10:00 de la noche y se hacía tarde. Se dio una ducha rápida y se acostó en la cama quedándose completamente dormida.

_Expresar lo que siento ahora sería algo como extraño, pues tenía mucho tiempo que no sabía que era sentirse bien. Esto podría ser las cosas buenas y positivas que te brinda la vida. Solo espero que esta pequeña felicidad que siento sea duradera. Que esa persona que se cruzó en mi camino permanezca mucho tiempo, y si no puede, al menos disfrutar el tiempo._

IceFullbuster comento:

Es bueno saber que puedas encontrar la felicidad aun en los momentos más oscuros. Eres misteriosa pues no dejas datos sobre ti misma para saber realmente quien eres. Pero espero algún día encontrarte y conversar contigo y brindarte mi apoyo en persona.  
  
"Ice Fullbuster, el casi siempre dejando comentarios en el blog, si tan solo supieras que soy yo, me pregunto si tú me hablarías y me apoyarías como me dices, Gray Fullbuster, realmente Juvia quiere hablarte."

Juvia guardo el celular en la bolsa, pensó en que llevar el celular a la escuela al final sería una mala idea, será desastroso que alguien lo viera e intentara robárselo o dañárselo así que no lo llevaría más. Agarro su bolsa y salió del baño casi corriendo pues le tocaba clases de química y bueno ahora le tocaría sentarse en el puesto vacío que quedase pero que importaba, total nadie le hablaba.

Paro en frente de la puerta recuperando el aliento, abrió la puerta y entro, el profesor la miro y luego siguió escribiendo en el pizarrón. Juvia vio que el único puesto vacío era al lado de Natsu así que solo se sentó y ni siquiera lo miro. Pero su corazón latía algo rápido ya que pudo divisar a Gray Fullbuster al lado de él escribiendo en su cuaderno lo que el profesor ponía en el pizarrón. Juvia lo imito y saco su libreta donde empezó a escribir también.

-Bueno solo tenemos dos horas de clases y no hay mucho tiempo, les pasare las hojas del laboratorio de hoy y hagan grupo con los que estén sentados en la mesa, y no vengan a quejarse aquí vienen a estudiar y en el futuro tendrán que tratar con personas de todo tipo así que a trabajar- dijo el profesor mientras cogía las hojas entregándosela a los alumnos.

El corazón de Juvia dio un vuelco, no podía creer lo que las circunstancias de la vida habían planeado para ella. Sin duda solo era un sueño y no en cualquier momento iba a despertar.

-No entiendo nada esto es complicado- decía Natsu leyendo su hoja.

-Debería dejar de sentarme al lado tuyo- comento Gray.

Juvia agarro su hoja y empezó a leer, para ella la química era algo bastante fácil, pero recordó que estaba en grupo con esos dos y a lo mejor no querían trabajar con ella.

-¿Tu entiendes algo?- pregunto Natsu dirigiéndose a Juvia con la mirada.

-Si- dijo insegura.

-¿Realmente entiendes lo que dice aquí?- le dijo Gray a Juvia haciendo que ella se sorprendiera un poco. La chica asintió.

Juvia veía como trabajaban Natsu y Gray en el experimento, la verdad era bastante sencilla solo que los elementos que debían usar estaban en nomenclatura y ellos no se lo sabían.

-Natsu eso no es este- decía Gray.

-Pero primero hay que poner el pétalo de la flor y después esto- dijo Natsu.

-Los dos están mal- suspiro Juvia.

-Que alguien nos ayude- decía frustrado el pobre de Natsu.

Juvia se acercó a los dos muchachos poniéndose en medio de ellos con la poca confianza que había agarrado en ellos. Vertió dos componentes líquidos en el tubo de ensayo y luego los agito, los vertió en el plato de vidrio que tenían y luego puso 3 pétalos, haciendo que estos perdieran su color y el líquido tomara el color perdido de los pétalos, un violeta.

-Así es como se hace- dijo Juvia feliz.

-Oye realmente eres buena en esto- le dijo Natsu.

-Eso lo explico la clase pasada- comento Juvia.

-Lo que pasa es que el habla mucho y no se le entiende- exclamo Gray.

-Bueno anoten lo que vieron en las explicaciones al final de la hoja- Juvia regreso a su puesto al lado de Natsu para poder escribir.

-¿Alguno de los dos podría agarrar el gotero y echar 5 gotas de este líquido al plato donde están los pétalos?- pregunto Juvia con un frasco de líquido blanco en su interior.

-Yo lo hago- Natsu siguió las ordenes de Juvia y los pétalos ahora absorbieron el color del líquido volviendo casi al color que tenían al inicio, violeta.

Así siguieron hasta que terminaron el experimento, Juvia solo les hablaba para el experimento pero ellos conversaban y comentaban cosas. Habían terminado con tiempo de sobra, hasta estaban conversando con Juvia, ambos incluyéndola en su conversación, Juvia sintió por primera vez lo que era socializar con sus compañeros. El profesor recogió las hojas y antes de irse dejo escrito en el pizarrón que la próxima semana había un examen de todo lo que habían dado en clases, dejando a todos con mala cara.

-Juvia- la llamo Natsu -Eres agradable- le sonrió.

-Si no sé porque Lucy dice cosas malas de ti si no lo eres- le dijo Gray.

-Me sorprendería si no lo hiciera- dijo guardando sus cosas en la mochila.

-Por favor Juvia ayúdanos a estudiar para ese terrible examen- Natsu junto sus manos casi rogándole.

-Si realmente nos ayudarías mucho por favor- se sumó Gray.

Juvia lo miro a los dos y rio. Ellos eran muy divertidos.

-¿Están seguros?- le pregunto Juvia -La gente podría hablar mal de ustedes si los ven conmigo- se entristeció.

-Eso no importa por favor ayúdanos a pasar la materia- decía Natsu con ojos llorosos.

Luego de que finalmente convencieron a Juvia de que los ayudara, se despidieron de ella pues ellos pertenecían al otro salón, la chica les pidió que se aprendieran bien las nomenclaturas de los elementos si realmente querían pasar ese y más exámenes.

Todo iba bien, pero ni Gray, ni Natsu, ni siquiera la chica peli azul pudo notar la mirada de odio que estaba encima de ella.

**N.A: Hola que les parece esta rápida actualización (¿) Bueno recuerden que tengo mas tiempo ahora xD y si para los que no lo vieron la letra cursiva es el blog de Juvia y el que comenta no es nadie mas que Gray, y bueno no dire mas nada porque lo explicare e capitulos xd bien veamos sus amorosos reviews. **

**Sore-chan**: Pues deberías dejar reviews mas seguido (¿).

**Giulii**: Reina acompañara a Juvia y tiene sus razones ;) Porque diablos Lucy es tan mala? Ni yo misma lo sabia cuando cree el fic xD pero luego de escribir el capitulo 2 se me vino a la cabeza una gran idea y por supuesto Juvia no lo sabe. Gray es importante en la historia y mucho. Tu violencia me gusta XD podemos atacar a mashima para que nos haga canon el gruvia lol.

**Cristina Swift**: si entiendo perfectamente porque Lucy te cae mal pero asi va la historia y aquí un capitulo que subi un poco mas rápido o al menos eso creo yo.

**AnikaSukino 5d**: si claro Lucy tiene sus razones aunque eso tomara algo de tiempo antes de saberlo.

**Sinnombreespecifico**: lucy no te debe caer mal solo porque en los fics que lees sale de mala (¿) ella es un buen personaje solo que mashima le da mucho protagonismo y a veces es molesto xD y que paso con Natsu? Osea. TODOS QUEREMOS A JUVIA 3.

**Meigore**: mi redacción es mala a mi parecer bueno en una 50% xD pero me esfuerzo para que quede mejor.

**Medaka-chan**: me has castigado y no me respondes mi sensual PM que te envie hace días además no has aparecido por aquí t.t me preocupas (¿) bueno espero leas este cap y me digas que te parecio u.u

**UchihaFullbuster**: yo empeze a leer Rave hace poco por que lo mencionaban mucho en los fics gruvia y ya te puedes imaginar XD aun pienso en meter a música pero solo en un capitulo o varios ya llegando al final de la historia, no lo se es que ellos me encantan lol,

**Jenny**: entiendo que no te guste pero asi es la historia, espero que al leer este capitulo sea mas de tu agrado.

**PoliFullbuster**: no para nada no haría que gray se acercara asi a la dulce Juvia, aun falta mucho para eso xD veo que tampoco te gusta el personaje de lucy aca pero con calma chica, todo tiene una interesante historia.

**Gracias por sus hermosos reviews, me critican mucho a mi Lucy xD pero que les puedo decir, es la historia. Solo no la odien ni me odien a mi por eso, bueno me despido y recuerda cualquier consulta, duda, pregunta, amenazas de muerte y otras cosas puedes dejarlo en un lindo review que responderé con gusto en el siguiente capitulo. Xau :***


	4. Chapter 4

Gota 4: El incidente del baño de chicas

-Juvia sé que faltan segundos para que toque el timbre pero acompáñame al baño por favor- le pidió amablemente Levy a su amiga Juvia.

-No hay problema- accedió hacia las peticiones de la chica.

El baño quedaba doblando la esquina del pasillo donde se encontraban, ya casi no había nadie por allí, pues la mayoría ya deberían estar regresando a sus salones para poder continuar con las clases. Entraron al baño y este se encontraba totalmente vacío. Levy entro a un cubículo y Juvia se limito a esperarla, se miro en el espejo que se encontraba allí. Acomodo su hermoso y ondeado cabello azul, a veces le gustaba verse en el espejo y jugar un poco con su cabello, después de todo era una chica adolescente como cualquier otra.

Levy salió del baño y se lavó las manos.

-Gracias por esperarme- le agradeció Levy mientras se secaba sus manos y se miraba en el espejo al igual que Juvia que solo asintió mirándola.

La puerta del baño se abrió y entraron tres chicas, Levy al verlas las reconoció de inmediato, supo que lo que venía no podía ser nada bueno.

-Vaya pero que tenemos aquí- dijo Lucy acercándose a ellas.

-Levy es raro de ti no estar puntual en clases como siempre- le dijo Mirajane algo sorprendida.

-Vámonos Juvia- se dirigió a ella –No podemos llegar tarde a clases- dijo agarrando a Juvia del brazo y pasando al lado de Lucy.

-Tu no iras a ningún lado pequeña- Evergreen había frenado el paso seguro de Levy cuando jalo del otro brazo a Juvia haciendo un pequeño ruido de queja.

-Suéltala- reclamo Levy.

-Nosotros no tenemos asuntos pendientes contigo Levy, será mejor que te vayas- le sugirió Lucy.

-Mirajane, tú no eres de hacer estas cosas- grito Levy refiriéndose a su amiga peliblanca, Mirajane.

-Yo no hace nada Levy, ahora solo vete- le pidió la peliblanca decidida de sus palabras.

Evergreen logro jalar a Juvia hacia Lucy que se había acercado, zafándola del agarre de Levy. Lucy la agarro apretándole el brazo, estaba algo enrojecido por el maltrato que estaba recibiendo.

-Suéltame- grito Juvia, como si eso fuese de gran ayuda.

-Lucy no sé qué harás pero no lo hagas- le pidió Levy tratando de ayudar a su amiga en apuros.

Evergreen al ser más alta que ella se paró en frente de ella tapándola la vista.

-Realmente eres un estorbo aquí- cogió a Levy del brazo y abrió la puerta del baño de chicas empujando a Levy afuera haciendo que esta cayera al piso. Cuando trato de levantarse, Evergreen rápidamente cerró la puerta del baño, y le puso el seguro para que la chica no entrara.

Levy entro en pánico, no sabía qué hacer, llamar a un profesor sería una mala idea, formar un alboroto por eso las perjudicaría a todas. Pero tampoco podía quedarse de brazos cruzados. Se levantó como pudo, se froto su parte trasera, el impacto fue muy fuerte. Miro a los alrededores y vio que alguien caminaba rápidamente, de seguro también se le hacía tarde, pero tenía que pedir ayuda, no importa si fuese él u otra mujer, de alguna manera tenía que salvarla.

-Muy bien hecho Evergreen- la elogia Lucy riendo. Tiro a Juvia en el piso del baño mientras se quejaba del dolor punzante en su pierna por el impacto en el piso.

-Ahora Juvia, hoy tendrás tu verdadero castigo- dijo acercándose a ella de forma amenazante.

Lucy agarro la cara de Juvia con su mano izquierda apretando sus mejillas.

-Maldita mírame a los ojos- le dijo Lucy. A Juvia no le quedo más que hacerle caso, sino, quien sabe que tan mal saldría de allí.

-A Lucy le molesto mucho lo que le has hecho- dijo Evergreen poniendo su zapato en el hombro de Juvia con el pie levantado, haciendo que se le ensuciara la camisa del uniforme escolar.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle a Natsu y a Gray? Incluso formando equipo con ellos- apretó el agarre al rostro de la chica.

-No debiste hacer eso- le murió Mirajane con algo de pena a Juvia.

-No tiene nada de malo- afirmo la chica con dolor en sus mejillas.

-Mira Juvia escúchame bien- Lucy se agacho lo suficiente como para quedar su cara frente a la chica de cabellos azules –No te acerques a Natsu y a Gray- dijo haciendo énfasis en Natsu.

-No puedo hacer eso- Lucy la soltó.

Juvia no recuerda la última vez que vio a Lucy tan enfundada, realmente le había molestado que tan solo hubiese compartido ese laboratorio con ellos.

-Lucy y eso que no te he contado la mejor parte de todo eso- rio Evergreen.

-Creí que lo habías dicho todo Ever- se cruzó de brazos.

-Evergreen no creo que sea buena idea- le aconsejo Mirajane.

-Escúchame atentamente Lucy- camino hacia Juvia que estaba tirada en el piso y se agacho para verla mejor –Esta chica que está aquí hizo grupo de estudio con Natsu y Gray- hizo una pausa –Se reunirán más a menudo- rio.

Eso fue el error. El error más grande que ella pudo cometer, o al menos lo era para Lucy. Su cara de asombro rápidamente cambio a una muy molesta, apretó sus dientes y sus puños, mirando con rabia a la chica de cabellos azules, ella estaba asustada, muy asustada, aquella mirada con odio que estaba expresando la chica la había llenado de miedo.

Lucy agarro los cabellos de Juvia, los jalo y los enredo entre sus dedos haciendo que la chica se quejara por aquel maltrato.

-Con que hiciste eso- jalo más fuerte -¿Quién te ha dado permiso a ti de acercarte a ellos?- grito.

Mirajane miraba con horror la escena, jamás había visto a Lucy de esa manera, quería detenerla pero no podía, podría ser ella la que estuviese tirada en el piso y recibiendo las agresiones de Lucy.

Afuera, Levy trataba de abrir la puerta del baño con algún gancho del cabello mientras que el que estaba tratando de ayudarla se estaba impacientando.

-Jamás lo lograras- decía el chico.

-Puedo hacerlo- decía ya sudando por el esfuerzo y los nervios que tenía.

-Deberías dejar que un hombre se encargue de esto- se señaló a sí mismo.

-Lo más probable es que destruyas la puerta- dijo algo agotada la chica.

Lucy empujo a Juvia hasta quedar en frente del espejo de baño de chicas que era de cuerpo completo.

-Mírate Juvia, que lindo se ve tu cabello todo alborotado- rio Lucy. Juvia temía lo peor.

-Ahora dime- la miro por el reflejo del espejo, las cuales estaban en frente de el -¿Acaso te gusta Natsu?- pregunto seria -¿Tal vez Gray?- la chica aún seguía sin responder.

-Por favor suéltame Lucy, lastimas mucho a Juvia- le pedio con un hilo de voz, estaba conteniendo sus lágrimas.

-Parece que sigues hablando como una total idiota- miro a Evergreen –Pásame las tijeras- la chica obedeció y de su mochila saco unas tijeras que servían para cortar cabello. Se las entrego y Lucy con su mano libre poso la afilada tijera en la mejilla de la chica de cabellos azules.

-Si no me dices cuál de los dos te gusta te ira muy mal mi querida Juvia- pasaba lentamente la tijera por la mejilla de la chica.

-Respóndeme- grito mientras alzaba un poco a Juvia por la fuerza que ponía en su mano para jalarle el cabello. La chica no pudo más y empezó a llorar, le dolía mucho sus jalones.

-Si no me respondes eso quiere decir una cosa- retiro la tijera lejos de la chica.

-¿Cuál cosa?- pregunto Juvia temerosa.

-Eres tan puta que te gustan las dos- en ese instante Juvia recibió una cachetada de parte de Evergreen.

-No pensé que serias una cualquiera Juvia- rio la chica que la había golpeado –Acostarte con algunos de ellos dos no es una opción- se alejó de ella.

-Eso no es verdad- empezó a llorar –Yo no soy nada de eso que dicen- apretó sus dientes cerrando sus ojos.

-Deja de llorar- dijo Mirajane entre tantos insultos.

-¿Te gusta Natsu o te gusta Gray?- pregunto esta vez Evergreen que empezó a perder la paciencia igual que su amiga la rubia.

-No responderé a eso- dijo con la mirada hacia abajo y su rostro lleno de lágrimas.

-Bueno si no quieres decirnos ya has perdido tu oportunidad querida Juvia- levanto su mano con los cabellos de Juvia entre sus dedos –Tienes hasta la cuenta de 3 para decirme o sino tu lindo cabello azul se ira a la mierda- rio Lucy mientras entendía el cabello de Juvia hacia arriba y Juvia miraba con sus ojos abiertos a través del reflejo, como la tijera se acercaba a sus cabellos peligrosamente.

-No basta- grito –Todos menos eso- intento escapar pero era inútil.

-1- dijo Mirajane iniciando con el conteo.

¿Qué había hecho para merecer eso? La chica se lo preguntaba una y otra vez. Odiaba que la trataran así, ahora todos se burlarían de ella si Lucy le dejaba un mal corte. Y era lo más probable, a lo mejor pensaba dejarle solo una cantidad considerable de hebras de cabello para taparle el cráneo. Eso era lo que ella pensaba y estaba segura de que era así.

-2- siguió el conteo Evergreen riendo gustosa.

-Se acabó el tiempo Juvia- extendió más el cabello hacia arriba y abrió las tijeras. Faltaban pocos centímetros y todo acabaría. Juvia cerró sus ojos esperando lo peor.

Luego un fuerte sonido.

Lucy, Mirajane y Evergreen no podían creer que sus ojos veían. La cerradura de la puerta estaba rota. La puerta tenía una magulladura bastante grande. Un hombre bastante molesto por ver lo que ellas estaban haciendo paralizo a la tres dejándolas sin habla. Juvia voltio su cabeza lo suficiente para ver de quien se trataba, Lucy estaba detrás de ella y no la dejaba mirar por el espejo. En sus ojos se escaparon más lágrimas al ver de quien se trataba.

El chico camino apresurado hacia Lucy haciendo que ella retrocediera un poco, aun agarrando el cabello de Juvia. Vio la tijera en su mano y el solo atino en golpearla y Lucy la dejo caer justo al lado de Juvia.

-Suéltala- grito Gray.

-Gray tu no debes estar aquí este es el baño de chicas- le dijo Mirajane. Gray la miro y la chica guardo silencio.

Lucy muy molesta suelta a Juvia y Gray agarra a Juvia del brazo ayudándola a levantarse. Cuando la chica estuvo de pie Gray la jalo hacia fuera del baño.

"Maldito Gray"

-Acuérdate de lo que te dije Levy- le dijo Gray saliendo del baño.

-Pero Gray es algo muy delicado no podría yo sola- decía Levy que iba detrás de él.

-Tu puedes eres fuerte, hazlo por tu amiga- le dedico una mirada antes de marcharse con Juvia que solo seguía los pasos de él, no importaba donde la llevaba, solo quería alejarse de aquel horrible lugar aunque se preocupó por lo que estuviesen hablando él y su amiga Levy.

Cuando Juvia vio unas escaleras hacia arriba y que Gray subía por ellas entendió de una vez hacia donde iban. A la azotea de arriba de la escuela.

Cuando llegaron allí Juvia cogió algo de aire, Gray hizo que ella prácticamente corriera, el también cogió algo de aire antes de poder hablar.

-¿Estas bien?- dijo aun respirando con algo de dificultad. Juvia asintió con la cabeza.

Juvia se sentó y se limpió sus lágrimas, empezó a acomodar su cabello el cual estaba muy enredado por la culpa de Lucy. Gray se sentó al lado de ella mirándola con algo de pena.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- pregunto Juvia mientras con sus dedos trataba de soltar esos nudos que se le habían formado en el cabello.

-No lo sé, aunque Levy me lo haya pedido siento que lo hizo por querer ayudarte así como tú nos vas a ayudar a nosotros- dijo sonriendo.

-Solo es por eso- reflexiono la chica.

-No te mereces eso- empezó el chico -¿Cómo puedes dejar que te traten así? ¿Por qué no te defiendes?- pregunto, la chica guardo silencio.

-Juvia es débil-

-Juvia es fuerte- apoyo su mano en el hombro de la chica para consolarla un poco.

"¿Por qué el está aquí con Juvia? Se supone que apenas si nos acabamos de hablar. No debería estar brindando apoyo a una persona que acaba de conocer. Aunque en verdad, no es la primera ni tampoco será la última vez que él apoye a Juvia"

-Si sigues conmigo también serás criticado por los demás, al igual que Natsu- dijo sin mirarlo.

-¿Realmente eso importa?- dijo algo molesto –Mi vida realmente es aburrida, no me molestaría si empezaran a hacer eso conmigo, pero sabes, esto es demasiado, una persona como tu ha aguantado esto por mucho tiempo, por eso Levy esta ahora con el director, ella está ayudándote- exclamo.

-Levy no puede hacer eso, Lucy odiara más a Juvia- dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Tu no saldrás perjudicada ni tampoco Lucy o los demás te harán daño, porque tienes amigos que te cuidaran- sonrió.

-Juvia no tiene amigos- abrazo a Gray.

El chico no entendía porque ella lloraba tanto, tal vez era lo que ella realmente sentía. El la aceptaría por esta vez, pues en una situación así, lo mejor es calmarla. Aunque no entendía del todo porque dijo en esas palabras que estaba aceptando ser su amigo pero le pareció interesante, no tiene nada de malo formar nuevas amistades, además de eso se trata la vida, de vivirla.

**N.A: se que tarde en escribir este capitulo y de verdad lo siento pero tuve conflictos emocionales por problemas sentimentales que me impidieron escribir alegremente, aun estoy algo deprimida xD pero creo que la peor parte ya paso asi que vengo por aca actualizando este fic. Antes de continuar responderé a sus reviews.**

**SilverTheHedgehog13**: no se si estoy en lo correcto o no pero me parecio que eres hombre? xD bueno respecto a tu sugerencia de meter a Lyon es buena sabes? Pero no lo hare porque no quiero que este fic se alargue tanto pero me parecio una buena idea xD

**UchihaFullbuster/adara026/meigore**: gracias por sus reviews, aquí la esperada continuación xD.

**Medaka-chan**: cuando lei que decias que Lucy es mala hasta la medula, rei demasiado xD para mi un honor verte por aca después de todo soy tu fan #1.

**Guest**: Musica y Lyon son personajes que aun tengo que pensarme si aparecerán o no. Como vez no quiero alargar tanto la historia porque después me obsesiono con otra cosa y tiendo a abandonar fics xD.

**cristina Swift**: no se aprovechan de ella, ya después veras cosas interesantes.

**Sukime-chan:** Tu review se responde solo en el capitulo hahaha xD y ya no tienes que esperar.

**Sinnombreespecifico**: tu lo has dicho xD TODOS AMAMOS A JUVIA.

**PoliFullbuste**r: TU PREDICCION ERA CIERTA HAHAH si Reina es una loca y osea Natsu y Gray, que equipo mas perfecto, espero te haya gustado el capitulo.

**AnikaSukino 5d**: Porque Lucy odia a Juvia? Ya lo veremos…

**Sore-chan**: si tiene sus motivos pero por ahora te dejo con la duda xD.

**Bueno esos fueron sus reviews xD ahora me quedo esperando mas *o* que les parecio el capi? Si perdón nuevamente por tardar e.e y bueno nesecito que en sus reviews me respondan algo xD alguno de ustedes les gusta shingeki no kyojin? TENGO UNA OBSESION CON EL RIVAILLE X PETRA si ya lo se mátenme xD bueno tengo la idea de un fic para ellos pero me gustaría saber si alguno de ustedes lo quisiera leer (tengo el primer capitulo escrito) es que no muchos shippean esta OTP pero debe haber uno por ahí no? Si o no? xD espero tener muchos fans de esta loca pareja. Bye. **


	5. Chapter 5

Gota 5: Por esos 4

Levy se dirigió hacia la oficina del director de la escuela Makarov. Ahí con muchos nervios hablo con el señor que estaba algo mayor pero a pesar de eso no se quería retirar de su puesto. Levy explico toda la situación que sucedió en el baño de chicas, como apareció Lucy con sus amigas y como Evergreen empujo la empujo fuera del baño para encerrarse con Juvia dentro de el. No sabía del todo de cómo era la condición de su amiga pero estaba llorando y su uniforme estaba algo sucio. Cuando Levy termino de explicar toda la situación llegaron Gray y Juvia y hablaron de lo sucedido. Luego los tres fueron mandados al salón de clases y para su sorpresa ninguna de las agresoras de la chica se encontraban en el salón, ellos no sabían que ellas recién llegaban a la dirección, y luego antes de ser la hora de la salida, Lucy, Evergreen y Mirajane recibieron suspensiones de 3 días cada una.

Juvia llego a su casa, agarro su celular y marco a su amiga, Reina. Le conto todo lo sucedido mientras lloraba apretando firmemente su celular. Reina trato de calmarla e hizo lo posible para que con sus palabras la chica no cometiera alguna locura. La ánimo, la aconsejo y la tranquilizo. Cuando logro hacer que Juvia no llorara se despidió de ella pues tenía que hacer la cena, Juvia se disculpó por hacerle gastar tanto tiempo en ella pero para Reina, no era ningún tipo de molestia, al contrario, disfrutaba hablar con esa chica tan triste e indefensa, sentía que por primera vez estaba haciendo algo bueno con su vida. Pues Reina había tenido una juventud algo difícil pero gracias a alguien que conoció se pudo encaminar hacia el bien antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

_"No sé cómo empezar esta historia tan triste que voy a contar. Momentos difíciles se me han acumulado en tan solo un día. A veces pienso que no debería salir de casa nunca más y no ver más a esas personas que solo se aprovechan de mi situación. Algo muy preciado para mí, estuve a punto de perderlo, pero esa luz vino y me ilumino trayéndome hacia un lugar muy cálido. Le quiero agradecer a esa luz eternamente pero no tengo palabras para hacerlo, ni tampoco acciones para demostrárselo. Esta chica solo quiere ser feliz."_

-Por la culpa de esa maldita ahora tendré que quedarme tres días en casa- gritaba molesta a través de su celular.

-Cálmate Lucy no eres la única- contesto Evergreen –Voy a tener que fingir estar enferma para que mis padres no sospechen en lo absoluto-

-Esto no se puede quedar así-

-Por ahora no podemos hacer nada- suspiro –Sera mejor que se queden las cosas como están y cuando todo este más calmado entonces será el momento de actuar- rio.

-¿Tienes algún plan Ever?- pregunto Lucy confundida.

-No lo tengo pero ya lo tendré- exclamo –Algo tendrá que pasar durante los próximos días y solo habrá que esperar el momento indicado-

-Como sea Ever me iré a dormir- se despidió de su amiga.

Lucy acomodo sus cosas y su cuarto, preparándose para irse a dormir. Su padre estaba molesto con ella por la suspensión pero le invento una historia bastante creíble y logro calmarlo un poco. Arreglo su cama y se acostó. Cogió la sabana y se cubrió con ella, vio un peluche de oso y lo abrazo, no pudo más, empezó a llorar.

"Todo es tu culpa Juvia. Tú y tu padre deberían sufrir lo mismo que yo."

Que tranquilo estaba todo sin ellas tres por ahí. Juvia podía respirar tranquilamente, aunque Levy y Gajeel le hablaban un poco entre clases, nada la hacía más feliz que poder tener ese día sin insultos ni nada, los demás simplemente la ignoraban. La hora de comer llego muy rápido, Juvia nunca había disfrutado de tanta paz.

Se apresuró rápidamente a ir la terraza de la escuela donde había estado recientemente ahí acompañada siendo consolada por Gray Fullbuster. Ese fue el lugar acordado para poder estudiar tranquilamente sin que nadie les moleste. Aun no podía creer todo lo que había pasado en el día anterior. Cuando llego pudo ver a Natsu y a Gray sentados esperándola pero al parecer estaban entretenidos teniendo una pelea.

-Ya cállate Gray- grito Natsu.

-Solo estas así porque te digo la verdad-

Juvia se acercó a ellos y dejaron lo que fuera que sea su pelea aparte. La recibieron e hicieron espacio entre ellos para que la chica se sentase. Ella llevaba el libro y su libreta de química y también un folder y cosas para escribir.

-Juvia memorizar tantas cosas realmente es aburrido- empezó Natsu.

-Al menos sé que te aprendiste una parte- rio mirándolo.

-No hagas eso- interrumpió Gray. La chica lo miro confundida ya que no se esperaba algo así de él.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto la chica.

-Puedes actuar normal con nosotros, con eso me refiero a tu manera de hablar- No podía dejar de mirarla de esa forma, estaba tratando de descifrarla con la mirada, la chica tenía un ligero sonrojo por la manera en que Gray la miraba, tan penetrante.

-Pero- suspiro –Juvia siente que los molestara si empieza hablar así- dijo la chica con la mirada en el suelo.

-Anímate Juvia- Natsu le dedico una sonrisa.

-Como sea empecemos desde el principio- dijo Gray agarrando una de las hojas que Juvia había preparado para que ellos entendieran mejor.

El descanso acabo.

-Creo que si no fuera por ti estaría más perdido que nunca- decía Natsu caminando por los pasillos junto a Gray y Juvia.

-No puedo creer que haya entendido una explicación y pude resolver un problema- se detuvo –Me siento inteligente por primera vez- empezó a presumir.

-Solo por esta vez Gray, siempre serás un tonto- rio Natsu.

-Mira quien habla ¿Quieres pelear?- y así fue como empezaron a discutir por algo tan tonto como eso.

Juvia miraba la naturalidad de como ellos hablaban. Sus gestos, sus palabras, las cosas que se decían, el trato hacia ellos mismos, la confianza que se tenían, Juvia quisiera tener una amistad así como ellos, a pesar de que tenía a Levy a Gajeel aún no se atrevía tanto con ellos, solo un poco más con Levy, por ser mujer claro.

A Juvia le hubiese gustado capturar ese momento para siempre, ser gentil y sociable con ellos, con todos. Anhelaba ser aceptada aunque estaba empezando a pensar que tal vez no los necesitaba a todos, solo a ellos 4.

Natsu Dragneel, chico de la clase B, era agradable y agarraba confianza muy rápido con la gente, era perezoso pero cuando se trata de problemas el siempre estará allí para apoyarte, no importa la circunstancia, él siempre te sonríe, su sonrisa es cálida y agradable, te llena de calidez.

Levy McGargen, chica de la clase A, se podría decir que es la única amiga que ha tenido en la vida, es muy agradable y le encanta leer. Es la única que se ha acercado a hablarle y llevarse bien con ella. Para Juvia fue como una luz entre tanta oscuridad.

Gajeel Redfox, chico de la clase A, tan testarudo y tiene un carácter algo fuerte, es el novio de Levy y se lleva bien con Juvia. El a pesar de no aceptarlo cuida de las dos, y a la chica de cabellos azules la trata como a una hermana pequeña, solo que disimula ser muy recto en sus actos. Juvia puede confiar en él pues para Juvia es el hermano que nunca tuvo.

Gray Fullbuster, chico de la clase B, aunque no lo aceptaría nunca, es el mejor amigo de Natsu, probablemente el único en el mundo capaz de entenderlo y pelear con él y seguir hablándose segundos después de los golpes que se daban a veces. Él era un chico sencillo, nada especial, a veces algo frio con sus compañeros pero cuando tratabas con él era muy divertido. Juvia no podía evitarlo, todo de él le atraía, era la persona más importante para ella.

¿Qué más se puede pedir? Aunque apenas si trataba con los de su grupo de estudio, que se llevaran bien con ella era más que suficiente. Por primera vez Juvia se sintió aceptada, y no precisamente por todos sus compañeros, sino exactamente por esos 4.

_"Cuando crees que todo está perdido algo bueno siempre pasa. ¿Seguro estará algo cansados de leer lo mismo siempre no? Ocurre algo bueno en mi vida y luego al día siguiente todo se vuelve gris y empieza a llover. Pero saben, es mejor compartir aquí los momentos donde estoy alegre, porque yo no sé si este será el último o solo un principio o tal vez un momento que dura una fracción de segundos. Muchos de sus comentarios me animan mucho, debo decir que tal vez ya hubiese cometido una locura sin ustedes. Hace mucho tiempo pensé que ya no valdría la pena vivir pero, hay que seguir, porque las personas no saben lo que traerá el mañana. Yo viviré por esas 4 personas, por la ayuda de esa otra persona y por el único familiar que me queda, yo viviré por ellos._

_IceFullbuster comento:_

_Exacto, no te debes rendir, tienes que seguir viviendo por esas personas que te consideran importante. Si algún día se me da la oportunidad de conocerte, ten la seguridad que seré tu amigo porque una persona con tanto dolor como el tuyo, necesita desahogarse."_

**N.A: seguro querrán matarme pero no lo hagan xD vengo a decirles que no actualizare hasta después del 1 de noviembre D: tengo un examen de admisión y debo pasarlo si o si. No quiero perder otro año. El dia que regrese lo mas seguro ese dia xD actualizare este fic, destino mágico y el nuevo fic rivetra que he preparado xD no se como lo are pero debo escribirlo en mis ratos libres y bueno estoy sorprendida por la cantidad de reviews que recibi además de muchos follows y favs, muchísimas gracias a todas y todos (si mis queridas, hay hombres leyendo este fic) por su apoyo. Sugerencia, comentario, ganas de matarme y amenazas serán recibidas si me dan un lindo review. **

**Rita uchiha namikaze**: me gusta el erenxmikasa pero como hermanos, es lindo verlos juntos.

**LevyMcgarden12**: Hay una razón por la cual Lucy la odia pero ya se sabra dentro de poco, no desesperes, si a Lucy le llama la atención Natsu, espero que eso haya quedado claro en ese momento e.e

**PoliFullbuster**: No la mates xD yo lo hare (¿) no mentira en este fic no habrá muertes e.e tal vez me maten a mi pero nada mas.

**Sore-chan**: creeme con el Levi x Petra que hare los transformare en tu próxima OTP XD

**xSChan**: Al parecer no te gusto el fic, una lastima en verdad u.u pero puedes pasarte por mis otros fics que escribo /o/

**CRLNdark loneliness310**: lastimosamente no podre complacerte ya que el erenxmikasa no lo veo como otra cosa mas que hermanos.

**A-Z Miner117744 A-Z**: que bueno que te haya parecido interesante xD no odies a los personajes por mi historia, odiame a mi xD

**AnikaSukino 5d**: pedistes ver mas del blog de Juvia asi que te complaci, o al menos eso espero.

**cristina Swift**: casi lloras en serio? OMG espero poder hacer un capitulo donde haga la gente llorar, espero lograrlo algún dia. Si si yo hare que ames el Levi x Petra cuando leas mi fic. Ya ahorita abajo doy detalles del mismo.

**Sinnombreespecifico**: no quise tardar demasiado aunque creo que el capitulo quedo algo corto, me disculpo por eso.

**Taki-Suzuna**: espero no haber demorado tanto y que el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado.

**SilverTheHedgehog13**: si ya diría yo que alguien diría de algo de la palabrotas xD por algo puse el fic en T no? Espero que haya quedado claro. Gracias aunque aun me falta mejorar mi escritura.

**Sejo Riama**: ver tu review me animo mas a publicar el fic de Levi x Petra xD a lo mejor lo suba antes de lo esperado.

**Medaka-chan**: cuando te veas shingeki no kyojin y veas todo acerca de levi x petra tu lo vas a shippear conmigo YO LO SE PORQUE SOY TU FAN NUMERO 1 RECUERDALO XD.

**Sukime-chan**: que bueno alegrarte el dia con mis fics 3 espero alegrar este también.

**UchihaFullbuster**: la espera continuación llego amiga mia NO ESPERES MAS D:


	6. Chapter 6

Gota 6: La idea del nuevo plan

Lucy invito a Evergreen y a Mirajane a su casa, después de todo no tenía nada que hacer, su padre salió para el trabajo y estaba aburrida. Tampoco tenían tarea que hacer ya que no habían ido a la escuela el día anterior, ya después las tres se pondrían al día. La primera en llegar fue Evergreen, a pesar de todo ella siempre apoyaba a Lucy, si ella se hundía pues ella también lo haría. Poco después llego Mirajane, lucia algo desanimada pues sus padres la habían castigado pero por lo menos dejaron que se fuera donde su amiga. Lucy les pidió disculpas a sus dos amigas, se sentía algo mal pues no pensó que Juvia las delatase de esa manera, y más su amiga Levy, Lucy les propuso mantener una distancia considerada de la chica por lo menos por un tiempo, que se calmen las cosas y luego hablar como siempre, después de todo ella estaba del lado de Juvia.

Evergreen le pidió a Lucy su computadora para revisar su blog y poder escribir algo, a lo que Lucy accedió. La chica de lentes estaba entretenida en la computadora leyendo y escribiendo comentarios mientras que Lucy hablaba con Su amiga Mirajane para tratar de animarla, después de todo la había arrastrado a ella a todos esos difíciles problemas.

-Lucy, ¿Has visto este blog?- le pregunto Evergreen pero manteniendo su mirada fija en su computadora.

-Yo lo he visto- la que respondió fue Mirajane -A mí me gusta lo que escribe aunque es algo muy melancólico-

-¿Que blog?- pregunto Lucy.

Evergreen llamo a ambas chicas que estaban sentadas en la cama de la rubia y se acercaron al escritorio donde estaba su amiga con la computadora.

-Que nombre tan ridículo- se cruzó de brazos la rubia.

-Pues este blog de nombre ridículo, como lo llamas, tiene más visitas que el tuyo-

Lucy quito a Evergreen de la computadora y lo reviso, incluso se podría decir que en cada entrada del blog había más de 50 comentarios y, en el blog de Lucy, no superaba esa cifra pero aun así el blog de ella era bastante popular. Leyó alguna de las cosas que estaban escritas, eran sucesos que le pasaban a quien sea que las escribía pero con palabras melancólicas y llenas de sentimiento. ¿Cómo algo así podría ser tan famoso?

-¿Cómo lo descubriste?- pregunto Lucy a su amiga.

-Lo vi porque Cana hizo un comentario en la última entrada y salió en la página de inicio- explico. La chica de cabellos rubios abrió sus ojos sorprendida.

-Eso es imposible, yo tuve que obligar a Cana a dejar un comentario en alguna de mis publicaciones, ella no deja comentarios, esto debe ser algo importante-

-Y lo es- afirmo Evergreen.

-Parece ser que sabes algo Ever- agrego la peliblanca.

-Bueno- acomodo sus lentes -Estuve revisándolo hace un par de días atrás, leí absolutamente todo, revise las fechas porque me parecían algo sospechosas y los sucesos que cuenta no son ninguna casualidad- miro a sus dos amigas -Estoy casi segura de que se trata de Juvia Loxar-

-¿Cómo puedes estar segura de eso?- pregunto Lucy.

-Por lo que cuenta y además hay un par de fotos del lago que está cerca de aquí, no estoy segura pero puede que las tomas del lago son las áreas cercanas a la casa de Juvia, ella es una de las que más cerca vive de allí, no puedo equivocarme- respondió segura de sus palabras.

-Así que Juvia es popular en el blog- añadió Mirajane.

-Maldita Juvia, hasta tiene más visitas que mi blog y eso que es el mío es popular- gruño Lucy.

-Pero eso no es toda Lucy- agrego Evergreen.

-¿Que más tienes para contarme?-

-Su gran admirador es IceFullbuster-

-¿Gray?- la miro la peliblanca confundida.

-Así es y al parecer, Gray no está enterado de nada sobre esto. Tampoco Juvia parece que le dirá, porque, es más que obvio que ella sepa que es Gray-

-Entonces a Juvia le gusta Gray- añadió Mirajane sonriendo.

-¿Cómo estas segura de eso Mira?- le pregunto la rubia algo molesta.

-Es el sexto sentido de una chica- guiño el ojo.

Evergreen y Mirajane siguieron conversando cambiando el tema, pues el ambiente en la habitación de Lucy estaba algo tensa, Lucy no decía nada, estaba pensando, pensaba y pensaba y parece que lo que tenía en mente no significaban buenas noticias para la Loxar.

-Chicas tengo una idea- dijo llamando la atención de sus amigas.

-Parece que no es nada bueno- suspiro la peliblanca.

-No seas así Mira, después de todo Juvia tiene que pagar esto que nos hizo- respiro -Si a Juvia le gusta Gray, podemos usar eso en su contra- rio maliciosa.

-Me gusta como piensas Lucy- rio Evergreen -Creo que ya entiendo todo-

-Si solo tengo que acercarme lo suficiente a él como para molestarla y hacerla sentir mal unos días, o por lo menos lo suficiente como para yo sentirme que he hecho mi venganza-

-¿No crees que te estás pasando Lucy?- pregunto Mirajane con algo de miedo por decir aquellas palabras.

-Mira, sé que no te gusta mucho la idea pero como mi amiga que eres debes apoyarme- le sonrió.

-Pero a ti te gusta Natsu, y ellos son mejores amigos, puede que Natsu entienda que te gusta Gray y no se fije en ti- le aconsejo la chica.

-No te preocupes, no pasara a mas, además Natsu es algo distraído con esas cosas-

Siguieron hablando del plan de Lucy para acercarse a Gray lo suficiente como para fastidiar a Juvia Loxar. El problema era que a Lucy le gustaba Natsu pero como él no ha dado indicios de gustarle pensó que no pasaría nada de malo si de la nada se acerca al pelinegro. Después de todo era el punto débil de la chica de cabellos azules.

-Con todo esto que me cuentas querida Juvia puedo deducir fácilmente que te gusta ese chico, IceFullbuster- dio un sorbo a su café -Pero el solo es una figura en la internet, no deberías ilusionarte con ese tipo de cosas querida- le sonrió.

-De hecho señorita Reina- desvió la mirada -IceFullbuster es Gray Fullbuster, es el chico de la clase B, pero él no se fijaría en Juvia- dijo en tono triste. Reina casi se ahoga con el café que estaba tomando en esos instantes.

-¿Conoces a ese chico?- pregunto sorprendida -Ahora veo todo claramente- se aclaró la garganta -¿Porque no le dices que eres la del blog? que por cierto me gusta mucho me lo leí todo, eres increíble Juvia-

-¿Cómo quiere que Juvia le diga semejante cosa? Juvia no sabría que hacer. Juvia no tiene palabras para decirle lo que siente-

Reina miro a Juvia detenidamente. En lo poco que la conocía había notado su peculiar timidez y además de eso, lo sentimental que podría llegar a ser. Puede que no lo demostrara del todo, al principio la chica se mostraba algo fría con ella pero a cuando le agarro algo más de confianza se empezó a abrir a ella, y podía leerla fácilmente, sus expresiones, sus movimientos, su manera de hablar, así era ella antes de que todas las cosas malas que le habían sucedido la hiciera cambiar de tal manera, aun a veces conservaba esa actitud pero no quería mostrarse así con Juvia, su nueva amiga, así la consideraba Reina.

-Por cierto señorita Reina- ella la miro -¿Porque se mudó o decidido quedarse a vivir en este pueblo tan aburrido?-

-Pensé que nunca lo preguntarías mi querida Juvia- sonrió -Es una historia algo interesante pero no puedo contártela aquí ya que es algo privado pero si quieres podemos buscar un lugar más apartado y te contare con gusto-

-Si es algo muy privado no es necesario que lo cuente-

-Bueno por ahora te puedo decir que sigo aquí porque estoy esperando a alguien- le sonrió Reina.

Terminaron de tomar lo que habían pedido y salieron del lugar. Juvia quería saber, era una curiosidad muy grande por saber más de Reina, aunque iba a tener que esperar ya que Reina recibió una llamada y tuvo que dejarla sola. A Juvia le toco irse a su casa sola como siempre mientras pensaba en que era esa llamada importante que tuvo que atender Reina. ¿Serán noticias de esa persona que tanto ella ha esperado?

**N.A: publique tarde lo sé no me maten. Perdonen la demora y bueno muchas querrán saber de mi examen y que les puedo decir UN TOTAL ENRREDO tengo algo de miedo de no pasar T_T. pero dejando de lado eso les aviso que mi fic rivetra llamado Diario de memorias ya ha sido publicado y el que quiera leerlo puede pasar por mi perfil :D **

**Medaka-chan**: exacto tu no te puedes quejar de mis actualizaciones porque si empiezo contigo creo que nunca termino hahaha que cruel, sabes que te adoro. Aquí se va viendo el plan espero que te este gustando (¿)

**Sinnombreespecifico**: si tu piensas que es adorable imagínate yo xDDD.

**AnikaSukino 5d**: yo también quisiera tener un blog famoso pero bueno xD ya falta poco para revelar el gran secreto D:

**SilverTheHedgehog13**: me gusta esa idea pero no va con el fic xD en serio soy de tus escritoras favoritas? OMG que dicha!

**Sore-chan**: yo tampoco se que escribirte pero me encantan tus reviews (¿)

**cristina Swift**: no pienso que sea capricho pero creo que me odiaran .-.

**UchihaFullbuster**: pienso que la trama de este fic es bastante rara no se que dices tu xD pero ahí va.

**Sejo Riama**: el fic que mencionas jamas lo he leído asi que no se como va, cualquiera coincidencia es pura casualidad (¿) espero te guste mi fic rivetra que ya esta publicado.

**Sakuale Scar Lu**: yo también quisiera saber como Gray se sentirá atraído hacia Juvia… ya veremos que pasa.

**JuviaFullbuster97**: que te hayas registrado a fanfiction para seguir mi fic es lo mas hermoso que me han dicho en serio muchas gracias. Y si te ha dado ganas de llorar toma un pañuelo (¿)

**PoliFullbuster**: Juvia sabe que Gray es su admirador, de eso no hay duda.

**Sukime-chan**: recibi tu review hoy y de seguro diras algo como… OMG YA ACTUALIZO TAN RAPIDO XD espero te guste.

**Y bueno disculpen por el capitulo corto y lleno de diálogos e.e pero en el siguiente prometo mas texto y acción (¿) ya verán heheheh… DEJEN REVIEWS 3 **


End file.
